


So Close, Yet Incomplete

by VcyTitania



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VcyTitania/pseuds/VcyTitania
Summary: So close, yet incomplete, an accurate description of Near's thought process, as he stares at the unfinished, recalling his most recent encounter with Mello.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there *manages an awkward greeting  
> I finally had the urge to post something...after forever....  
> I literally had a spark of inspiration from reading a bunch of kinky Mello x Near fanfictions; I haven't mentioned this here, but I cannot write lemons without feeling uncomfortable, so here's a quarter-way lemon...  
> \----  
> "You talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep,  
> lay still like the dead,  
> from the razor to the rosary,  
> we could lose ourselves,  
> and paint these walls in pitchfork red."  
> -It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish: My Chemical Romance

Near carefully pieces together his 1000 piece puzzle. 1000 pieces of himself, 1000 pieces of his once-scattered ideas and thoughts being conscientiously collected one, by one. As he nears the completion of his puzzle, he realizes that there's a tiny (or not so miniscule) problem: the puzzle's missing a single piece. He stares blankly at the empty space in the very top right-hand corner of his puzzle. He sits, contemplating how he can possibly lose a part of something he holds so dearly-he has always been so cautious with everything he does.

In some way, the unfinished puzzle resembles his thought process-so close, yet incomplete. He would always come up with elaborate plans and work towards grand conclusions, but he has always felt that he's missing something, perhaps a single spark of action, that he, himself lacks. Instead, a certain someone he knows since childhood caries that spark…Mello.

Near suddenly remembers the moment Mello decided to drop by; one of their few secret encounters. It was very late at night, when almost all agents have returned to their homes, and Rester was (more than) passed out in a room far away from where Near was staying…still awake. A wave of anxiety surged over him, as he met face to face with the new, scared form of Mello. Near still vividly recalls the bruises he left on his collarbones, chest and thighs. He recalls Mello's leather-clad fingers roughly caressing his skin, all his violent kisses laced with both a childish resentment and adoration and him quietly muttering angry curse words to himself-he vaguely tasted of chocolate and Matt's cigarettes. Mello did what he did, and left without a single word afterwards, leaving Near confused, in solitude. Mello, that boy has always let his emotions tug his strings, and control him like some sort of marionette. That night was one of the few nights, when he acted upon sparks of his feelings.

Thinking back to the puzzle, Near finally draws to the conclusion that Mello has possibly snatched the final piece of his puzzle, when he was anything but aware. 1000 puzzle pieces of himself, and one of them now belongs to Mello, stolen with his leather-clad hands. It was probably out of spite, or as a reminder of how incomplete Near really is, despite having the whole agency with him. Of course, he is right-it's a shame he refused to team up with Near. They could've been indestructible together. But the past is the past, and decisions were made.

 _"Why am I wasting time?"_   Near wonders, and leaves the room, sock feet meeting the cold, marble floor.

He spends the rest of the day somewhat disturbed by the thievery-he can imagine Mello mockingly waving the missing piece in front of his face…Near inwardly shudders at the thought.


End file.
